Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter one
Chapter one of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story Kit, Baloo and the air-pirates could not believe their eyes; a pack of proto-jets have shown up from nowhere, but perhaps the most stunning thing was the pilots, "am I crazy, or are these jets piloted by dinosaurs?" Kit gasped catching a glimpse of what looked like a Pteranodon in one of the fighters, "I was just about to say the same thing" Baloo adds in total agreement. The air-pirates reacted similarly, "captain, I think I'm going crazy, 'cause I swear there's dinosaurs in those planes" Mad Dog voiced, normally Karnage would immediately object to the word "crazy", but since Mad Dog was directing it to himself, the red-wolf pirate-captain won't bother berating him, in fact he kind of agrees, so do the other pirates, "I do not think we are men" Karnage states, and it was proven more so by the fact that the dino-jets were ignoring the Sea Duck and going straight at the pirates, where all hell breaks lose. Baloo and Kit circle around and witness a spectacle, "who are these guys?" Baloo wonders, "I don't know, but I'm glad they're on our side" Kit answers which was proven when one jet with a plesiosaur inside waves at them, "I think you're right little-britches" Baloo comments. The same couldn't be said for the pirates, where a dogfight has erupted: both sides were blasting and sending each other to the water below, Don has gotten a few good hits but sees his archenemies haven't tried running away, possibly curious about their saviors, "Mad-Dog you and a few others go for the Conwing, the rest of us can handle these prehistoric pests" he orders and a few CT-37s split off and head for the bear-pair. "Uh Baloo we might wanna leave" Kit remarks seeing some pirates approaching them, "way ahead of you Kit-boy" Baloo remarks and does some evasive-maneuvers, however they didn't have to worry for long as a few jets lead by a teenage female Eoraptor fallows, "don't let them shoot the cargo-plane" she commanded and they do manage to force some CTs into evasive action, but Mad Dog gets a lock-on and fires two missiles, striking the Sea Duck's left-wing right in the aileron, which was now dangling precariously, "that was a big hit" Baloo notes when his plane shook from impact, he attempts to change direction but sees it wasn't happening sharply enough, "they must've hit the rudder or something" Kit guesses, Baloo knew there was only one way to find out, but was far from enthusiastic, "you wanna go out and see where we're hit?" he suggested reluctantly, "I'll try to be brief" Kit answered and heads for the cargo-bay where Baloo was already opening the doorway, "be careful" he calls out, while Kit opens his airfoil, grabs the towrope and leaps out. The dino-pilots all gawk at seeing an aerial-version of water-skiing, the Eoraptor admittedly also found Kit quite attractive, and when Kit looked over she waved shyly at him making him blush, however Kit returns to the task at hand and sees smoke billowing from near the left-engine as well as the aileron waving around, but not a CT sneaking up behind him, that is until the Eoraptor rams it away with her jet taking minimal damage to herself while the pirate disappears into the mist. Kit gave his thanks and signals to Baloo to pull him in, which Baloo does and the second Kit was back in he relays the bad-news, "Papa-bear the left aileron's been hit and is dangling" he explains, "so that's why our turning is weaker" Baloo notes twisting the steering-wheel with all his might, yet the Sea Duck still didn't reach a sharp-enough angle, "cargo plane, stay calm, you can make repairs at our airfield" a female voice responds through the radio, "that must be that female pilot I saw out there" Kit identifies, "I'm guessing you're that air-skier aren't you" she replies making Kit blush again while Baloo laughs at the "air-skier" remark, "I prefer the term cloud-surfer thank you very much" Kit retorts through the radio, "whatever" the Eoraptor dismisses, "I hate to spoil your fun but, what was that about an airfield?" Baloo reminds, "oh yeah, we're right next to the island of Isla Sorna, there's a city you can recover at" the Eoraptor informs, much to Baloo and Kit's surprise, the former recalls that lost valley he, Wildcat and that poacher-bull O'Roarke visited, but apparently it isn't the only place where dinosaurs still live to this day, "you have a city?" they both gasp, "fallow us and you'll see" the saurischian replies and flies through the fog just close enough for the two bears to be in eyesight of them, "guess we've got nothing else to lose Baloo" Kit remarks, "true" Baloo agrees and guides the Sea Duck as best he can with its limited control. Back with the air pirates Don Karnage was mopping the floor with the proto-jets, save one: one particular jet seems to be as good as Baloo to a degree, given that it managed to defeat up to four CT-37s in a row easily as well as evade any chasing just as good, Karnage kept a close eye on it and saw a painting of crossed-swords on the upper-wings, most likely signaling a rank, "hello formidable pilot with the crossed-swords, this is the feared terror of the skies Don Karnage speaking to you with my voice, I assume you are the leader yes-no?" Don introduces, "I was about to ask you the same thing, since you have six-wings instead of four" a male voice, undoubtedly the pilot Karnage spoke too responds back, turning to his left the pirate could see a male plesiosaurus around the same age as Karnage flying alongside tauntingly, "you are clearly a worthy adversary yes-no?" Don compliments, "thank you, names Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus" the plesiosaur, Riven replies, "why don't you show me yourself plesiosaur-type-pilot, very few can match the great Don Karnage" the pirate challenges, "you want me? come and get me" Riven taunts and dives with Karnage right behind him firing his guns and a few missiles, but Riven acrobatically dodges them all as he approaches the sea, quickly pulling up to level-flight the pirate's missiles crash harmlessly into the water while Karnage also levels out to continue the chase, firing some more in the process. Suddenly a large rock reveals itself through the mist but Riven, against all odds pulls up and heads skyward, missing the rock by centimeters, Karnage barely manages to do the same, "engine do not fail me now" Don prays to his plane, normally when a CT-37 attempts to go directly or near-directly skyward the engine would malfunction and turn itself off, but the upgrades the pirates acquired had remedied that and as a result the stalling rarely happens anymore, and fortunately for Karnage his plane didn't give out when he cleared the mist, but he then sees Riven swoop in and land some major hits, Karnage turned to avoid a collision but the damage was done: his left mid and upper-guns were wounded and not working, the tailplane on the same side also took a beating and now looks to have skinned partially, but amazingly none of the missiles were hit which could've been the end of it, despite the damage, Don wasn't giving up yet, "nice shot" Karnage grudgingly compliments, "that's just the tip of the iceberg" Riven says and after getting behind Don fires two rockets, hitting Karnage right in the tail, Karnage looks over to survey the damage and while most was intact he decides to cut his losses, "you may have won the battle prehistoric-type-pilot, but not the war" he promises and flies away, ordering the other pirates to retreat. Riven smiles triumphantly as he and his teammates head for the island. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series